teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Czy Flowey/Asriel z Undertale jest postacią pozytywną?
Od samego rozpoczęcia gry spotykamy pewną postać - Kwiatka. Żywego kwiatka, który podając się za przyjaciela, ostatecznie niemal nas zabija. Ponadto wyśmiewa i szydzi z nas przy każdym spotkaniu. Jest dla gracza miły wyłącznie, gdy zdecydowaliśmy się na ścieżkę „Bez Litości”. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie możemy odnaleźć tu żadnych pozytywnych cech. Jednak ta, jak każda historia ma swoją drugą stronę. Asriel był synem władców podziemia, Toriel i Asgora. Świat potworów był zamknięty dla nich na zawsze, po przegranej wojnie z ludźmi. Przez dzielącą światy barierę w górze Ebott można było wejść, lecz już nie można było wrócić. Pewnego dnia, do ich świata dotarła przez przypadek Chara. Pierwszy człowiek, który znalazł się w podziemiu. Została przyjęta do rodziny królewskiej i traktowana jak ich własne dziecko. Jednak Chara nie chciała zostać w świecie potworów do końca życia. Popełniła samobójstwo zatruwając się kwiatami po wcześniejszym ustaleniu planów z Asrielem. Po jej śmierci, Asriel miał zaabsorbować jej duszę, co pozwoliłoby przekroczyć im barierę. Chara w ciele Asriela wyniosła swoje ciało na powierzchnię, by je tam złożyć, jednak gdy ludzie zauważyli potwora niosącego zwłoki dziecka, stwierdzili, że Asriel musiał je zabić. Ludzie zaatakowali Asriela czym tylko się dało. Wtedy Chara chciała zabić wszystkich atakujących (co mogła zrobić bez większego wysiłku), jednak w tej chwili Asriel przejął władzę nad swoim ciałem i bez walki wrócił wraz z ciałem Chary do podziemi, gdzie w wyniku odniesionych ran, obrócił się w proch, który wchłonął się w nasiona kwiatów w ogrodzie. Od śmierci ich syna, Asgore wypowiedział ludziom wojnę w swoim świecie. Każdy człowiek, który trafi do podziemi, zostanie zgładzony, a jego dusza użyta do otworzenia bariery. Przez wiele kolejnych lat do świata potworów dostała się szóstka ludzi, którzy zostali zgładzeni, a ich dusze odebrane do badań. Alphys będąca królewskim naukowcem prowadziła badania nad duszami i wydzieliła z nich pewną substancję. Determinację. Jej eksperymenty doprowadziły do stworzenia amalgamatów, lecz pewnego razu postawiła sama sobie pytanie: co jeśli obdarzy Determinacją coś bez duszy? Jako obiekt testowy wybrała kwiat z esencją Asriela. Ten zaś odradzając się w postaci kwiatu uciekł od rodziców i chciał ponownie pozbawić się życia. Wtedy odkrył w sobie determinację i zdolność do manipulacji czasem i przestrzenią. Wprowadził w życie każdy możliwy scenariusz, zaczynając od tych dobrych, wręcz rajskich a na najgorszych koszmarach kończąc. Ostatecznie jednak pozostawia świat w formie w jakim go zastał. Stracił swoją moc wraz z momentem przybycia Frisk, głównego bohatera Undertale, czyli postaci gracza. O samego początku myli nas z Charą pierwszym „upadłym” człowiekiem. Jest także świadomy tego, że moc, którą właśnie on dysponował do tej pory jest teraz w rękach gracza. Tak więc przy pierwszym spotkaniu chce zabić wg własnego mniemania Charę, prawdopodobnie za to, że musiał i musi przez nią cierpieć. Na ścieżce bez litości z radością przyjmuje chęć Chary na zabicie wszystkich mieszkańców podziemia, gdyż wtedy po raz pierwszy byłby nie sprawcą, a obserwatorem zła dokonywanego na potworach. Jednak gdy świadomość Chary przejmuje całkowicie władzę nad Frisk, Asriel, jako Flowey zauważa, że wszystko zaszło zdecydowanie za daleko. Jednak nie może już nic zrobić. Nie ma już na nic wpływu, mimo, że chciałby to zmienić. W zakończeniach neutralnych i pacyfistycznych Flowey dobija króla i niszczy jego duszę, przez co uniemożliwia bohaterowi przejść przez barierę w zakończeniu pacyfisty, mimo, że sama gra może utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że to się udało. Jednak aby przekroczyć barierę potrzeba duszy człowieka i potwora w jednym ciele. Więc w całej tej teorii jest też druga zakładająca, że istnieje tylko zakończenie „prawdziwego pacyfisty” a do walki z Asgorem nigdy wtedy nie dochodzi. Wracając do tematu: Po swojej śmierci Chara chciała zabić ludzi na powierzchni. Zakładając, że Frisk brana przez Floweya za Charę miałaby wyjść na powierzchnię oznaczałoby wielką zemstę na ludzkości, do czego Flowey nie chciał dopuścić, ponieważ jego zdolność manipulacji czasem i przestrzenią ograniczała się wyłącznie do podziemia. Gdyby Chara zniszczyłaby świat ludzi, Flowey nie mógłby tego naprawić korzystając ze swojej mocy. Gdy gracz dociera do momentu walki z jego wersją Omega jedyny sposób jaki wydaje się Asrielowi dobry aby powstrzymać Charę to wieczne zabijanie jej jako karę. Jednak nie udaje mu się to, ponieważ ludzkie dusze nie znajdując we Frisk nienawiści do ludzkości odwracają się od Floweya. W przypadku drogi bez litości Flowey jest przyjaźnie nastawiony do gracza, ponieważ jest pewny siebie, że w odpowiednim momencie i tak zdoła zresetować całe wyrządzone zło. Wydaje mu się, że ochroni świat ludzi zajmując Charę niekończącym się zabijaniem mieszkańców podziemia jednak na koniec nie udaje mu się tego odkręcić i zostaje zabity przez Charę. Wybierając natomiast drogę prawdziwego pacyfisty, darując życie Flowiemu ten nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego Chara, której usilnie przeszkadzał w przejściu przez barierę, nie zabiła go. Kieruje wtedy gracza do tajnego laboratorium Alphys, gdzie gracz dowiaduje się o przykrościach jakie spotkały Asriela, a następnie jego kolejne wcielenie. Wiemy wtedy także, że drugie wcielenie nie ma w sobie prawie żadnych uczuć ani emocji. W zakończeniu prawdziwego pacyfisty w Asrielu budzi się gniew. Gdy jest pewien, że gracz jest ze wszystkimi jedną wielką rodziną, decyduje się pozbawić go tego. Odbiera dusze wszystkim. Każe nam cierpieć tak samo, jak on cierpiał umierając, odradzając się i tracąc ponownie rodzinę. Kolejny raz w ramach kary za to co zrobiła Chara, wciąż będąc świadomym możliwości cofnięcia wszystkiego i będąc wciąż nie świadomym tego, że Frisk nie jest Charą. Dopiero po uświadomieniu Asrielowi tego, że Frisk naprawdę jest inną osobą niż Chara, ten otwiera barierę i przywraca wszystkim dusze poświęcając własne istnienie. Ostatecznym argumentem jest jego prośba na końcu prawdziwego pacyfisty. Prosi o to, by zostawić historię w takim stanie w jakim jest. By pozwolić żyć w spokoju ludziom i potworom. Sam rezygnuje ze wszelkich ingerencji, mimo, że w zasięgu jego mocy znalazła się także powierzchnia. Pozdrawiam. Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Undertale Kategoria:Gry komputerowe Kategoria:Teorie